Impulse
by Making Aprilxx
Summary: A GS:tLA oneshot. Takes place at the very beginning of the game where Sheba falls off of the Venus Lighthouse. FelixSheba.


**A/N: Well, this is my first Golden Sun FanFic! :D So if it sucks, if it rocks, please let me know. This takes place at the very beginning of the Golden Sun: The Lost Age GBA game. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Golden Sun and all of it's characters and storylines belong to Camelot Gaming and Nintendo. Kthxbye. :D**

* * *

A blur

A blur.

A blonde, surreal blur.

That was all I saw as the Wind Adept and beloved daughter of the gods plunged to her sure death in the menacing ocean below. I heard someone behind me cry out in astonishment, but it didn't matter to me what they had said. I was going to do this, no matter what. Taking a few small steps back, I gave myself a running start to what could have been my last moments as my feet left the top of the Venus Lighthouse.

"Sheba." I whispered her name as the biting winds nipped my face, and her thin body collided with the untamed sea. When she re-surfaced still unconscious, my tight jaw unclenched, but not so long before **I** crashed into the blue abyss.

The water wasn't as dangerous as I had once thought; it was warm, and the current wasn't so bad as to drag me even farther underwater. My limbs ached from the collision, but I was able to bring myself above the water before catching sight of the young girl I had jumped after.

She was still floating as I profusely swam to her aide. I grabbed her arms and pulled her onto my back, checking to make sure her airways were a safe height from the waves.

Once the euphoria of Sheba's well-being wore off, my calm composure vanished. I quickly surveyed the area to see if there was any land nearby. Left: open ocean. Right: Open ocean. Behind: ...well, there was the lighthouse... but it wasn't within swimming distance with an extra passenger. I guess I had no choice. I would have to wait it out.

--

"Felix...?"

The first thing I heard was a soft female voice. It sounded like someone familiar. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted a moment, the sun's rays impairing my vision. The next thing I saw was my little sister leaning over me, a worried expression clear on her face.

"Felix! You're okay!" She cried happily, latching onto me in a tight embrace. I grunted in response.

"Felix, are you okay?" This time it was a male. I looked to my left to see Alex, standing there in all of his blue glory.

"Ah! Felix, you're awake!" This time it was Kraden. I only wondered how he had managed to survive the earthquake. You'd have thought his bones would've crumbled under the pressure, considering his... extensive age.

"Brother..." Jenna frowned, releasing me. I slowly stood up, dusting myself off and feeling incredibly beaten up. "Are you sure you should be standing?"

I didn't respond, instead looking to see where Alex had decided to drag us this time. It looked like Idejima... But we were surrounded by the ocean, so I'm sure that couldn't have been it.

"You don't seem very surprised to find yourself on a floating island." Kraden mused, chuckling to himself. I gazed at him questioningly.

"The island is moving?" I asked, my voice a tad hoarse. Probably from inhaling a bit of seawater after I jumped.

"Felix, once you'd saved Sheba, you must have swum out here, correct?" Alex asked. That's right! Sheba! I looked past Jenna and saw Sheba, looking perfectly well.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sheba hastily, ignoring Alex's question. She hugged her chest and cast her gaze towards the ground, not responding. She probably felt a tad embarrassed that I had to save her.

"...You must have seen that this island was floating when you were swimming." Alex pressed on. I turned to him impatiently, but before I could respond, Jenna cut in.

"But what do we do now?" She asked, looking at Kraden expectantly.

"I have no idea." Sheba spoke up, looking a bit more confident than before. "Nobody knows what lies beyond the Eastern Sea."

"Unfortunately, I am a student of Alchemy, not geography..." Kraden mumbled in response to Jenna's look. Alex muttered under his breath and stepped away from the group. I took the opportunity to speak to Sheba.

"You're not hurt, are you?" I asked kindly this time. Maybe she would feel better if I wasn't so harsh. Sheba's head quickly turned in my direction, and she paused a moment before replying.

"Yes, thank you, Felix..." She honestly answered, giving me a small smile of encouragement. I returned my own half-smile, relieved that I had actually done some good by almost killing myself.

It was silent another moment, and Sheba's smile faded, her face more contemplative.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, so Jenna wouldn't hear and butt in, like she usually did.

"...I was just wondering." Sheba began, avoiding my gaze. "What in the world would make you jump off of the top of a _lighthouse_? Even if it WAS to try and rescue me! I could have... died. And then you would've jumped for nothing, or even died, too."

I had to think a moment. What HAD made me jump after her? I had only known her a full three days, and the only thing that we shared that no one else did was the fact that she's a wind adept. Why exactly did I jump after her?

"I guess... I wasn't thinking. I didn't have to." I responded thoughtfully. Sheba rose an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You weren't _thinking_ when you jumped off of a lighthouse?"

"No, more like... My body knew what to do, but my mind didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"...I guess I just...acted on impulse."

* * *

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Want a cookie? Then reviewing is for you. :)**

**Love, MakingAprilxx**


End file.
